Feelings: A bane or boon?
by Jeniffer1109
Summary: Starfire can't use her powers, and somehow its related to the unfortunate incident of her deceased parents. Robin wants to cure her of her agony, but the cost is that he will never see her again... My first teen titan fic


**FEELINGS?**

This is first ever fic which is something other than Pokémon. Please feel free to voice your opinion and suggest ways to improve. Sit back, and enjoy….

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Teen Titans.

 **Cyborg-** "sure you do not, yo!"

 **Me-** what the hell are you doing here? Get back to the story!

 **Cyborg-** I don't have a very important role there,*narrows eyes*I may as well sit here and play games with BB

 **BB-** on it, bro! *holds up a controller*

 **Me-** ah well, suit yourselves *sweatdrops*

 **THESE STUPID FEELINGS!**

"Starfire! Open up the door!" Robin shouted as he pounded on the steel door, hoping to break it with his bare hands.

"I do not wish to, friend Robin. It would be satisfying if you would leave me with alone" she mumbled, putting her head in her hands, sighing softly.

"I can't do that, you know. Open the door, Star!" he replied, voice laced with exasperation. "We need to talk"

"I am the sorry Robin, but I do not wish to talk right now" came the plea, muffled from the other side of the room. "I will when I want to"

The boy wonder wanted to talk to his teammate, but decided against pushing her further _. She did say that she will talk when she wants_. He looked up at the metal barrier, which was separating him from her. Sighing loudly, he extracted his hand from the hard surface and walked away, hoping that maybe his alien friend would find relief in solitude.

As he made his way to his room, he went through the main hall. All the other titans were present there. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games on the big screen fitted on the opposite wall, shrieking madly the entire time. Raven was on the couch, reading her thick book containing dark magic. She lifted her head and raised her eyebrows, asking him the unasked question.

He shook his head signaling that the amazing idea suggested by her had failed. The sorceress frowned, but then went back to her book. Keeping yourself busy was the only option if you want to concentrate, she would say.

Robin looked at her for a few seconds and then continued his journey to his room. As soon as he reached his destination, he plopped on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and faced the ceiling, playing the recent events in his head.

 _The titans were facing this ooze monster, which was yucky and mud colored. No matter whatever they used against it, it just wouldn't be harmed._

" _Titans, we've got to do something. Nothing is working against this" the team leader shouted, holding his metal rod skillfully. Cyborg, attack it from behind. Beast Boy, go with him. Raven and Starfire, hold the left and right directions. I'll go from the front."_

 _Everyone nodded in affirmation and went according to the plan. Cyborg used his laser beam, hitting square on his back. Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros and charged into him, which made him lose his balance. Raven attacked with her telekinesis powers slamming into it with a big tank. Robin used his rod and skills to control the ugly beast, and they would've done it too, had Starfire used her powers at that time._

" _Starfire! What are you doing? Attack!" Robin shouted, urging her to shoot her star bolts._

" _I…I cannot!" she replied, glancing at her hands, which were feeling strange. It usually felt warm, but right now her hands were ice cold. She was flustered at this revelation._

" _What?" Robin shouted back, shock seeping into his words. He did not believe she was unable to use her powers._

" _You cannot use your powers?" Raven said quietly, turning back her head to see the red haired power source. She continued slamming the monster but her blows had softened._

" _No! I do not know what is happening" she shrieked, hyperventilating. Her breathing became ragged, and she felt dizzy. Her throat went parch and she could not comprehend what was happening to her. Suddenly, her head started throbbing, and she had to hold her head in her hands to stop for exploding. "Ahhhhhhhh!"_

" _Starfire!" Robin called out, stopping in his tracks when he heard her shout. When he glanced at her, his heart stopped for a millisecond. Seeing her clutching her head like that pained him. His blood began rushing to his head and he could not think straight. She was on her knees, soft tears cascading down her face. He stopped his assault on the monster and ran towards her, everything else slipping from his mind._

 _As for Starfire, she couldn't tell what was happening, all she knew was that a familiar pain gripped her and she felt berated. She lost her control over her body and suddenly unleashed a huge ball of green energy, which was heading straight towards the Boy Wonder. "Robin! NO!"_

 _Even though he saw the attack approaching him, he couldn't move. He just stood there, anticipating pain, maybe even death. But at the last moment, Raven deflected the energy to the path of the ooze monster. It was hit dead-on, and finished it, splattering mud everywhere in the process._

 _Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, but his relief was short lived. "Where's Starfire?" he asked, eyeing the area furtively in hopes of finding his stranded friend._

" _She has left for the tower" Raven said, shaking the mud off her cloak. "Something's wrong with her"_

His eyes flew open in alarm. He hadn't realized he had been sleeping. Getting up from the bed, he smoothed his cape and his uniform. His throat was parched so he left for the kitchen to get some water. The way to go to the kitchen passed through Starfire's room, so he took long strides. But when the Boy Wonder reached the red haired girl's room, he found the door to be partially open. "She's not here!" Robin gasped, concern growing within him.

He looked through all the rooms of the Titans Tower, but could not find her anywhere. His despair was growing more by the minute. He was frazzled and began getting impatient. "Where could she be?"

The only place he hadn't searched was the terrace. He trudged upwards, wondering what had happened back then. As he looked on the terrace, he spotted her, spotted his love. She was sitting on the far edge of the building, her knees pressed to her chest. She had taken off her gauntlets and her hands were on her knees. Her rose red hair were fluttering in the wind, making them look like a blood red waterfall. The pale moonlight was reflecting from her skin, giving it a heavenly glow. It took all of robin's willpower not to swoon over her. Instead, he came and sat by her quietly.

"Robin? I did not hear you coming" she exclaimed, a bit surprised at him.

"I didn't want to disturb you Star" he replied, smiling in hopes of making her mood better.

"I am sorry, Robin. I should not have acted like the way I acted" the redhead apologized, her eyes beginning to water.

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry" he replied quickly, as he hated to see her cry.

"Thank to you"

"But Starfire, what happened back there?" he saw her stiffen up at the question, so he quietly added "you don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"No, Robin. I wish to tell you, but I am afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"That you will leave me with alone if you were to know"

"Starfire, I will never leave you, no matter what"

"Huh?"

"I mean to say, we all, Cyborg, BB and Raven, we will be with you always"

"Really?"

"Of course Star, we all love you."

"You love me?" she chirped, surprised at his speech.

"Yeah….no….I mean, that's what we say. We….um…all love you"

"Oh…okay"

"Star, what's going on?"

"Actually Robin, this all situation of despair is related to Tamaran"

"How?"

"A few years ago, on this day, my mother and father had gone to the annual celebration of happiness when I was in Tamaran. I asked them to take me along with them but they rejected me and took my sister, Blackfire instead of. I was with alone in the huge castle we lived in. Till then, Blackfire had been…..nice. But after some laborious moments later, I was informed of the news that the Gordanians had attacked at the festival and led my parents to death." By this time, Starfire's eyes were moist and she was struggling to control her tears. Robin saw this and held her hand, intertwining her fingers with his own. The red haired girl looked at him, her emerald green eyes boring into him and somehow he felt that she could see right through his mask. "Would you like to continue?"

She nodded and started speaking, her words barely a whisper.

"The Gordanians had attacked my city, and despaired it. They anyhow entered the castle and captured of me. And then I came to know that my sister had sold me to them, as if I were a not-living thing. I used all my might to break free, but the controlling system had damaged and I ended up on your planet, Earth." She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing ruefully "the rest, you know of it."

"How is this all connected to what happened during the fight?"

"On our planet, when one's parents die, the children of whom have to pay for that. It is believed that those parents who die before getting their offsprings betrothed, it was the fault of the kids who couldn't take care of them. One of the children are chosen for bearing the punishment of pain. Since on our planet, powers are controlled by emotions, the unfortunate person has to undergo an extremely painful process, the one that happened during the battle."

"But you said that you didn't know what was happening"

"I didn't know back then, I do remember it now"

"So, it will stop too, right?"

She glanced at him sadly, shaking her head slowly. Robin's brows furrowed in confusion, and his stomach clenched in knots. He knew she was not telling him everything. "What are you not telling me, Star?"

The alien powerhouse remained quiet, and finally spoke after a long pause. "Listen Robin, it's not that simple. The cursed child has to go back to Tamaran and perform a set of rituals in order to terminate and forbid the changes and lack of powers."

"So let's go to your planet, Starfire. We have to get rid of your pain and agony fast." The Boy Wonder said, getting up. He held his hand out to his friend but she didn't comply.

"No, Robin. We can't go there!" the redhead gasped, looking up to hm.

"Why? We have to"

"Robin, if I go to Tamaran now, I may never be able to return back"

-END OF CHAPTER-

 **A/N:** okay, it was supposed to be a one shot, but things can happen at the last moment right? I didn't originally think that I would write anything different from pokemon, but here am I, writing about teen titans.

So, if u want me to continue, please review and do leave your suggestions and views on this chapter, it means a lot to me.

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME….


End file.
